


Back Behind The Wheel

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: It's 1919 and Holmes and Watson are re-united once again.





	Back Behind The Wheel

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Снова за рулём](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493878) by [Little_Unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn)



> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks "Take the wheel" challenge

"How are you, my dear old friend?” Holmes asked. “I’m afraid these last few years seem to have aged you quite badly.”

Watson glanced at Holmes, before returning his eyes to the road. “I could say the same about you, old chap. The war has aged all of us. But we should be grateful, for many do not even have that left them.”

“Indeed. We lost far too many good men, and women, these last five years. But aside from that?”

“I feel better than I have for quite some while. The promise of a life with you in your Sussex cottage, and above all,” he patted the car dashboard affectionately, “the chance to take the wheel again, have cheered me immensely.”

“And there was I, thinking it was purely the thought of being with me, which made you smile.”

Watson chuckled. “It was the mention of a capacious garage which tipped the balance on my decision to join you.”

Holmes gave his own bark of laughter. “It is good to be able to laugh again.”

“Indeed. Do you have any particular plans for us? I would like to explore the countryside a bit.”

“You must meet my bees, and I will be very happy to join you in your exploration, there is much I would like to show you.”

“Then I think we are in for an excellent summer.”


End file.
